


your love is a home for grief

by microgeek



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (man) is not actually on scene, Canon Compliant, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Post Season 8, Unrequited Love, and so was regris and antok and the other blades dying, except allura isn't dead because that's garbage, keith is not going to die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 05:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19968631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microgeek/pseuds/microgeek
Summary: Galra mate for life.Flowers will destroy a human’s lungs if they can’t move past unrequited love.It’s unfortunate that Keith is Galra enough to pledge his love, and human enough for it to kill him.





	your love is a home for grief

**Author's Note:**

> Keith is most certainly not dying, though he is going to be sick. expect drabbles from multiple perspectives and no regular update schedule, because I wouldn't know one if it bit me in the ass. even if I did, uni summer took my frazzled-ferret tendencies, threw the switch to max, and promptly broke the switch.
> 
> anyway, enjoy!

Humans have an operation to remove the flowers. It removes the capacity for romantic love, but anyone who undergoes the surgery will never have to worry about unrequited love ever again.

The surgeons do their best to reason with her. Perhaps Keith is human enough to tolerate the process. Perhaps they can remove the source of the flowers, and the mating bond will weaken until it disappears, and he will live a long, happy life untouched by diseases of love.

But Allura tells her otherwise, in a quiet corner where the doctors cannot hear and question this magic they are so suspicious of.

Galra mating bonds are written in quintessence. To sever it so abruptly, as the operation would, will disturb the very nature of Keith’s quintessence. Such a disturbance will kill him, and every second until it does will be agony.

She is not strong enough to gamble on such a chance, not if it is Allura warning her. She does not want Keith in any more pain than he already is.

Bowed beside Keith’s sickbed, she dreams of dragging Shirogane from his husband and throwing him at the foot of her son’s bed. She dreams of demanding what he wanted that Keith did not provide for him, what disgusted him so that he could not bring himself to even speak to his once-dear friend.

But she is not selfish enough to carry out these dreams, just as she had not been selfish enough to stay with her mate and child all those years ago.

She is only selfish enough to watch him die slowly, so she can have just that much more time with him.


End file.
